<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your gift keeps on giving by goldplate (ramshackleheads)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673942">your gift keeps on giving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramshackleheads/pseuds/goldplate'>goldplate (ramshackleheads)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight degredation, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramshackleheads/pseuds/goldplate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And if you’re going to ask about all the times before that,” he continues lowly, “those were all pure coincidences. You’re hot, I was interested. That’s all.” A goading smirk is plastered on Akaashi’s own face, now, at how Kuroo flushes red. It’s no small feat to make this man blush. “But I’m an adult now, with self-control and self-preservation. I don’t feel the need to jump at every opportunity anymore. Even if it’s you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your gift keeps on giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god why</p><p>cw: the degradation here revolves around asking/teasing about past sexual partners. it's done all in good fun in the fic, both of them get off on it, but if that's something that makes you uncomfortable please click the back button now! thanks!</p><p>(unedited/unbeta'd)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a few years since he’s last seen Kuroo despite living in the same city. But Tokyo is huge, with a million little alleyways, so Akaashi isn’t surprised. But of all the izakayas in the world…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Akaashi,” the taller man says, his hair still as crazy as it was in high school (though it looks a bit softer now; he’s probably laid off on the wax and learned how to actually condition it). Kuroo’s sleeves are rolled up, his white button up a bit crumpled from the commute. In Akaashi’s head, his mental image of Kuroo will always kind of be the ridiculous and charming guy he was in high school. Tall, annoying, and hot. He looks like a regular office worker now, with a loosened tie around his neck and an after-work beer in his hands, but it’s Kuroo. Also known as Akaashi's soft spot. Uh, a soft spot he’s fucked several times over the years, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san, hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see,” he says with a smirk, downing the rest of his beer. “You’re still working as an editor? Was it Shonen Vai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi doesn’t feel the need to put his guard up around the other man. There’s no use anyways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s Kuroo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminds himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just got off work. Are you still–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the JVA, yeah,” Kuroo confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall into silence, and Akaashi takes a sip at his own beer. The izakaya is a bit rowdy and smoky, but it’s a Friday so it’s no surprise. He feels the heat of Kuroo’s gaze on him, those piercing hazel eyes. He’s never really been able to hide away from it; it makes him feel both tense and vulnerable at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sneaks a glance at Kuroo’s exposed forearms, the cords of muscle luckily not waning away. A shiny watch sits on his thick wrist, like a true Working Adult. It’s obvious he still makes an effort to stay fit. And the taller man’s eyes are definitely on him, so he meets his gaze. He’s never been one to be timid around Kuroo, especially not when they’ve seen each other in various states of undress and pleasure in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring, Akaashi,” he says, leaning forward like a sly fox. His eyes are dark and hooded, dark hair casting a shadow across his tan face. “It makes me think that you’re thinking about instigating repeat of the last time we ran into each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pushes, and Akaashi pushes back, twice as forceful. “We were in college, Kuroo. At a party. What else could’ve happened, especially with how you kept looking at me all night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Then what about the time before that?” Kuroo says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were at a Nekoma-Fukurodani reunion. Your hand wouldn’t leave my thigh all night. I’m sure Bokuto and Konoha saw it because they wouldn’t stop sending me looks about it all night. You’re lucky I didn’t tell them how much you begged that night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi takes another sip of his beer, and leans forward himself. Two can play this game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you’re going to ask about all the times before that,” he continues lowly, “those were all pure coincidences. You’re hot, I was interested. That’s all.” A goading smirk is plastered on Akaashi’s own face, now, at how Kuroo flushes red. It’s no small feat to make this man blush. “But I’m an adult now, with self-control and self-preservation. I don’t feel the need to jump at every opportunity anymore. Even if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their tension breaks like a delicate fever, and the older man pulls back – not quite in total defeat, but in temporary surrender. This is their dance; both of them know the footwork by heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re infuriating,” Kuroo chuckles, but there’s no venom in his words. Just fondness. “Absolutely infuriating, Akaashi. A man after my own heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo signals the bartender for two more beers, one for each of them. Akaashi sends his old friend a withering look, but the man just shrugs it off. “Is it because you have a boyfriend?” the ravenette can’t help but pry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another withering look. “Do I look like I have the time for a relationship, Kuroo-san? Tell me honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s dark eyebrows rise slightly. “How should I know? You don’t keep in touch, so I’m in the dark here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi opens his mouth to answer honestly, but is cut off by the bartender sliding their new drinks over. Then he realizes what the other man is doing, with all this talking about how they haven’t been in contact for some time. Amusing, but he knows how Kuroo’s mind works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is your way of asking me for my number, you know you can just ask for it. Instead of this roundabout way of yours. Doesn’t work on me anymore,” he says with a sweet, sarcastic smile around the rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo throws his arms up in mock surrender and laughs. The younger man’s eyes drift towards the way his thin white shirt creases around his shoulders and biceps, accentuating the form but also hiding it away. He never really quite imagined Kuroo as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>suit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all fucking things, but he looks damn good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me. I can never win with you, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hands his phone over unceremoniously, rolling his eyes. “Here. But don’t expect me to greet you every morning and every evening like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You know I couldn’t ask that of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They duck out of the izakaya together after their drinks, sick of the cramped space and noise. Kuroo has a light hand on the small of Akaashi’s back, which he would’ve swatted away under normal circumstances, but the touch feels nice. He’s a little tipsy and lets it happen. He’s had Kuroo’s calloused hands and fingers on and in more… intimate parts of his body, but this feels extra hot. Extra intimate. Akaashi can smell what’s left of older man’s aftershave and a little bit of smoke (has he still not quit the habit, or is that just from the izakaya?) underneath the smell of alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the hand leaves his back, Akaashi turns around to meet Kuroo’s eyes. His eyes are stony and hungry. It lights a fire in the shorter man, and it goads him on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Kuroo-san. It was nice seeing you,” he says, and he knows those aren’t the words Kuroo wants to hear. But this is just part of their dance, isn’t it? “I’ll try to keep in touch more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to walk you to the station?” the other man asks, a metaphorical foot in the doorway. “I can accompany you there, if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. So they’re speaking in tongues now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shakes his head, trying to repress a smile. This is so easy. Kuroo is so easy. “No, that’s quite alright. I frequent this area, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did get my number, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few pedestrians pass them by, oblivious. The two men look at each other, playing a mental game of cat and mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Kuroo eventually relents, after what feels like minutes. “I’ll see you around, Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Kuroo-san. Take care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Akaashi exactly two hours, fourteen minutes, and ten seconds to snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He texts Kuroo his address: nothing less, nothing more. He’s a smart man, he’ll get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kuroo replies, he’s just as frank. All he sends is a winky emoji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve perfected this dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, please tell me you took a shower already, I’m not about to let you fuck me still smelling like an izakaya,” Akaashi rushes out, pulling Kuroo forcefully through his doorway and throwing him onto his couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, babe, I’m nothing if not prepared,” the taller man laughs, the wind getting knocked out of him. “You know me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips press together, clumsily and hungrily. Akaashi climbs on top of Kuroo, trapping him against the couch like a vine. The older man is just wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, unfortunately out of his button up and tailored slacks (but he’s still wearing that stupid watch, which is way more attractive than it has any right to be – it’s just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>), but Akaashi isn’t the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. He presses his groin against his partner’s and oh. Kuroo’s already rock hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t take you long,” Kuroo groans between their wet kisses. His hand sneaks under the shorter man’s t-shirt, touching up and down his smooth back. “I was betting you’d wait until at least tomorrow night, ‘Kaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you thought wrong. I still have some spontaneity left in me, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo ducks his head to lick up Akaashi’s neck, and the latter can’t help but moan, unrestrained and embarrassingly turned on. Then, Kuroo gets busy sucking bruises into his collarbone. He runs his hands through the other man’s unruly, dark hair, and yeah. It’s way softer now, and smells so good. Kuroo has always been infuriatingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but now he’s irresistible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, babe, I missed fucking you,” Kuroo confesses, taking Akaashi’s lips back between his own. “So glad I ran into you, you’re a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man pulls back a bit. “No, for real. You look so good, I had to have you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grinds down on Kuroo’s hardness, and both of them groan, restless and breathless. He wants nothing more to unzip the man’s jeans and take out his cock to suck the life out of him, but they have time. There’s no use in rushing things, especially when they want to savor each other. His hips rock back and forth, and Kuroo anchors his large hands on Akaashi’s hips, guiding him but not controlling. His dark head of hair falls backwards against the couch’s backread. The man looks like he’s ready to eat Akaashi whole, with the way his lips are shiny with both of their spit, and with the way his eyes are drooping but still sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do with me tonight, hm?” Akaashi asks, leaning forward to rest his arms on Kuroo’s shoulders, and letting him take the reins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man laughs. It feels like his head is spinning. “Everything!” he chuckles. “Everything and anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, then. Or you’re not going to get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck,” Kuroo whines, his cock getting impossibly harder. The way the denim presses against it is almost painful. “I want to take you from behind, against the wall. I want to– fuck. I want to see you stretched around my cock, desperate and crying. I want…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shivers, and takes off his shirt quickly. Goosebumps bloom across his arms and shoulders. “You want…? Go on, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you mine,” Kuroo growls, squeezing his hips, hard enough to leave bruises. “I want to remind you, and m-make sure you remember how good I can give it to you. S-so good that you won’t look for it from anyone else again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words make Akaashi’s insides flare up, in desire and excitement. He struggles off Kuroo’s lap, to the older man’s immediate dismay, but shakes his head in reassurance. He leads his partner down the hall and into his bedroom, where they can get more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi presses him against the wall, and his hand sneaks down to unbuckle Kuroo’s belt and unzip his jeans. They’re looking into each other’s eyes, gazes challenging. When the younger man finally gets the pants undone, he feels around for the hot cock to pull it out. It’s already thickened up, fully erect underneath the boxers. There’s already a wet spot by the head, and Akaashi rubs his thumb over it, gently. Kuroo whines pitifully, and presses his mouth against his partner’s cheek. The hot breath against his face is just more fuel to the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo is also hard at work trying to pull Akaashi’s sweatpants down. He’s not wearing any underwear, and the taller man keens in delight at the immediate sight of his bare, sharp hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so big, just like I remember,” Akaashi whispers into Kuroo’s red hot ear. “I missed your cock so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> think of me? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself,” he quips back, giving the shaft a firm squeeze, a little bit mean. “But this part of you, I have to admit, is addicting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have your fill o-of it, as much as you want, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives Kuroo a lazy, messy handjob between them. Kuroo’s hands, meanwhile, rest on both of Akaashi’s ass cheeks, pulling him closer and tighter against him until there’s no breathing room left between them anymore. Their tongues lick into each other's mouths, tasting, like it’s their last meal on Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the grip gets a bit too dry, Akaashi ducks down a bit, and spits a glob of saliva down onto his fist around Kuroo’s cock. The older man moans in ecstasy, not only at the spectacle (though that alone is already hot as hell), but also at the pure feeling of wetness and Akaashi’s heavenly hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, babe. Kiss me again with that mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you suck me off?” Kuroo continues, his hands still on his partner’s ass, kneading and spreading. God, he can’t wait to get to Akaashi’s tight hole, to see it spread, covered in cum, praying he lasts long enough to get that far. It’s an uphill battle. “Get me ready so I can fuck you like you deserve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Akaashi kneels down onto the ground, tugging Kuroo’s pants off fully. The jeans and underwear pool around his feet. The taller man’s cock up close really is good looking for a dick: it’s hot and warm, thick around the base and with a perfectly tapered, red cockhead. His balls are heavy. Akaashi has always been pretty grateful for Kuroo’s attention to personal hygiene (or maybe he’s just that vain, but again: he’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth). His pubic hair is neatly trimmed around the base, and frames the main attraction beautifully. It makes Akaashi’s mouth water, and he’s pretty sure he</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but both of them are way past the point of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re just a-as good at sucking cock as I remember, god,” Kuroo shakes, his knees threatening to buckle, when the kneeling man takes him almost all the way down to the root. “You’re a gem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmmms</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a thank you, and the vibrations feel like electrical sparks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had practice, huh, babe?” Kuroo taunts, running his fingers through his partner’s sweaty, wavy hair. He tugs Akaashi’s head back, a bit roughly, just to see the man’s eyes water and maybe even roll back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t give him a chance to answer, and instead pushes the kneeling man’s head down all the way. It’s hardly a struggle. Akaashi has definitely had practice, lots of it. Something odd flares up in Kuroo’s gut – not quite jealousy, not quite hurt, but something akin to possessiveness and greed. His grip tightens, and Akaashi whines, high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to tell me all about it, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pulls Akaashi off his cock with a wet and dirty squelch, and hauls him up by the underarms. He spins the man around, pressing his chest against the wall. It’s uncomfortable and tight, but that’s part of the appeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling down a bit, he spreads Akaashi’s plush ass cheeks and spits two times, directly on his hole. Kuroo stays there for a bit, and admires how it drips down the pink flesh, down his balls and down his perfect thighs. Then unceremoniously, he shoves two fingers into the man’s ass, knowing he can take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi babbles, words barely comprehensible – if they’re even words at this point. Kuroo’s fingers are long and thick enough that they reach his prostate with very little effort. He scrapes his fingertips against the sensitive bundle of nerves, just to see Akaashi shake and moan mindlessly. It’s a bit hard for his wrist, this angle, but Kuroo doesn’t care. He presses into his partner, his own chest against his back, and hooks his neck over the man’s slender shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel good, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hnnngh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed my fingers? You look so desperate for it, and I haven’t even began fucking you,” Kuroo chuckles against Akaashi’s jaw. His own cock is still hard as a diamond, pressing intently against the shorter man’s lower back, right where his hand was earlier this evening outside the izakaya. But that’s a problem they can take care of later. Right now, Kuroo wants to see Akaashi stripped down and desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, so good,” the younger one moans, hips fucking back, following the rhythm. “O-one more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, babe. Anything to get you ready for my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo squeezes a third finger in. They both groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you’ve been fucked, hm? You’re so fucking tight, have you not been taken care of lately?” the taller man continues, teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shakes his head, and starts to sob at the feeling of Kuroo’s fingers constantly pressing against his prostate. “I-I don’t know, fuck, so long, I need it! Please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor baby…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his fingers out carefully, figuring that his partner is ready for his cock. “Where are your condoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, want it raw, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo lines it up cautiously, his cockhead already drooling. He’s not interested in actually hurting Akaashi, but the shorter man immediately pushes his hips back, taking the lead. Kuroo’s cock slides in almost all the way, and both men gasp wetly. He takes Akaashi’s jaw between his fingers in a tight grip to crane his head back for a kiss. Saliva drips between their chins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi keeps pressing back, trying to set a rhythm to get things moving. And no, Kuroo can’t have that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get fucked, oh my god,” Kuroo snaps, steadying the other man’s hips with his hands. He quickly removes his watch and throws it onto the bed; Akaashi sees the glint from the corner of his eyes, and the action is inexplicably hot. “Tell me, how long has it been exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month,” Akaashi sobs, breaking away from their kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>month, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you’re already so needy for cock. Look at you… do none of your partners satisfy you? I know you got around in college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo begins to thrust, relentlessly. His eyes are glued to his partner’s ass cheeks, jiggling with the force of their movements. It’s hypnotizing; he could stare at it forever and never tire of the sight. It stings a bit, with the lack of lube, but the friction just makes their push and pull even hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harder, please…!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he grants Akaashi his request without any complaint. For a while, there’s nothing but the sound of their competing moans and sobs, accompanied by wet squelches and slapping. When it gets a bit dry, Kuroo leans down and spits at where they’re connected. It’s disgusting. It’s perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he misses Akaahi’s sweet, low, raspy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, ‘Kaashi,” he grits out, slowing down. “Tell me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had, fuck, or I won’t fuck you hard the way you want anymore. I’ll keep going just. Like. This.” Each word is accompanied by an unsatisfying, shallow thrust. The polar opposite of what Akaashi craves so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, p-please,” he sobs in embarrassment, his hands scratching up the wall uselessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, hm? Someone else has fucked you better? I’ll need to have a word with them, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo thrusts in deeply, but just once, to remind Akaashi what he’s missing out on, what he could be getting if only he played along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not it, Kuroo. Fuck– please, please fuck me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a yes or no question, babe. Don’t you want my cock anymore? Or is it because you can find another guy after this to take you the way you need to be taken?” the taller man chuckles, trying to be nonchalant, teasing. It’s hard, with how good Akaashi feels clenched around him like a vice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had,” the shorter man cries out. His cheek is pressed against the wall, and Kuroo can see the tears falling from his shut eyes. “Your cock is perfect for m-me, you make me feel so good, so d-deep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s hips speed up, keeping his promise, but not all the way. “What else? I know you want to say more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sniffles, pressing his hips back in futile desperation. “I’d let you do anything to me! A-at the izakaya, fuck, I wanted you to take m-me against the, the bar. I wanted everyone to see how easy I am for y-you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it. You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had too, babe. Your body is goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> around my cock, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Kuroo goes all out, silently thanking his stamina. Regularly going to the gym even after retiring from volleyball is definitely one of his better decisions. Akaashi goes back to babbling, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes are rolled back in pleasure, and Kuroo’s ego swells at the proof that </span>
  <em>
    <span>only he</span>
  </em>
  <span> can make his partner feel this mindlessly good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thrusts are merciless and bruising. Both his hands grip Akaashi’s hips tightly, guiding them back and forth. His partner is boneless and pliant, letting Kuroo bend and break his body as he pleases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come,” Akaashi mewls, finally. It’s a quiet announcement, hoarse and small, the sound almost lost against how loud the sounds of their hips meeting are. “Gonna come, please let me come…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo wraps his right hand around his partner’s body, and grips the man’s leaking cock. He only needs to stroke it two times lightly before Akaashi is coming, shooting white hot come against the bedroom wall. His knees buckle, but the taller man holds him up, still thrusting and chasing his own climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses his nose into Akaashi’s sweaty hair and groans. “You’re going to make me come so fuckin’ hard, babe, I can’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside, inside, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming, gonna mess you up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s hips still against Akaashi’s soft ass; he feels like he comes for an eternity. If this isn’t heaven, he doesn’t know what is. His cock spasms and twitches, and it’s deliciously hot and wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits until his partner’s breathing slows down before he pulls out. Kuroo strokes up and down Akaashi’s back and hips, soothing and calm. He already feels his come dripping out, down his balls, and it makes his cock give another fruitless twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he does pull out, the white liquid drips down and out. Without thinking, the taller man leans down and gets on his knees, licking it out and cleaning Akaashi out like he was being paid for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” the shorter one can’t help but whimper, at a loss for words. He’s oversensitive and overstimulated from being fucked so hard and so thoroughly, but the fat tongue in his ass drives him </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ delicious.” Kuroo gives his partner’s hole a wet kiss, then plants two more on each ass cheek. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Akaashi breathes out, leaning tiredly against the wall on his forearms. Kuroo is still holding him up, both of them still too fucked out to clean up or lie down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs, licking his partner’s neck teasingly. “You love it, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it true, what you said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hums, his mind magnificently blank and floating away, somewhere distant. He takes a few seconds to catch up to his partner’s words. “Hm? What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man gives him a tender kiss. They’re in a tight, tender embrace still against the wall, neither of them ready to move away from it, or each other. “That I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had. You don’t know what those words did to me, you know, I think that was the hardest I’ve ever come in my goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh breathlessly. “It’s true. I feel that you just… I don’t know. Get me. You always see right through me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Meaning? Is that a good thing or a bad thing, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Akaashi sighs, pressing his head against Kuroo’s jutting collarbones. “It’s irritating sometimes, but you always know what to give me without patronizing me. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo takes the side of his partner’s face into his hand tenderly, and kisses him, slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MORE KUROAKA PLEASE IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE AKAASHI PAIRINGS.......<br/>twitter @msbytwelve</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>